Wolves and Dogs: Not So Different
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: What if the wolves from Wolf's Rain - Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe - were to meet up with the dogs of Ginga Densetsu Weed - Jerome, Kyoushiro, GB, and Weed?


A small pack of dogs raced off into the distance toward Hougen's territory. The group consisted of a white English Setter (GB), a scarred white Kishu (Kyoushiro), a German Shepherd (Jerome), and finally a blue furred, 4 month old Akita/Kishu pup named Weed. From one of the top three leaders of Ohu (Akame), he had learned that his father was being held hostage. With a couple of other dogs, he left the stronghold of Gajou and raced off to the Northern Alps.  
However, the journey was being to get tiresome and Weed's group was wiped out from exhaustion., so they stopped to rest all except for Weed and Jerome.  
Suddenly, Jerome's ears perked up.  
"What is it, Jerome?" Weed wondered.  
"Something is coming," Jerome answered.  
Kyoushiro, overhearing the conversation, grinned and leapt to his paws right away, ready for a battle. "Heck yeah! Bring 'em on!"  
GB was startled. "H-How many are there?"  
Jerome eased the two. "I hear four of them." Then his eyes lit up in recognition after he sniffed the air. "They're wolves!"  
"Wolves?" Weed echoed.  
"Yeah," Jerome answered. "Wolves are creatures like look like some large husky or German Shepherd. However, they're not tame and attack in a pack. They're masters at planning and teamwork." The German Shepherd paused. "I've had to fight one before. It was part of my training as an assassin. If it wasn't for my skill and strength, I would have been dead."  
_A wolf_, Weed thought. Then, he saw a large brown paw appear from behind a couple of trees.  
"Whose there?" he wondered with curiosity.  
Revealing its head was a small reddish brown wolf with bracelets on his right paw. It looked happy. "Oh hey!"  
"Toboe, what did you find?" a cold stern voice questioned. Fallowing the red brown wolf was a grey wolf with a large "X" like scar on his chest. The wolf snorted. "Mutts," the wolf snarled in disgust. "Let's leave."  
Kyoushiro suddenly leaped in anger. "Call us that again, you idiot!"  
A sudden smirk formed on the grey wolf's lips. "What a courageous_ dog_."  
"Hey, did you find something?" another voice asked. Another wolf came out only this one was a honey like color with a brown collar on its neck. Then the wolf groaned in disappointment. "Ah man, I was hoping it would be edible."

"What is it?" a fourth voice wondered. Finally a large white wolf – two inches taller than Jerome – stepped out of the brushes. He stared at the small group of dogs with disinterest and disgust.

Weed stepped forward. "We mean you no harm. We're just passing through."

"Well then get lost already!" barked Tsume. "We've wasted enough time trying to get to a place that doesn't even exist thanks to you idiots!"

"Stop it!" demanded two young voices. Kiba's pack turned to see Toboe with his tail tucked between his legs. Weed's pack turned to see the blue young Akita/Kishu mix looking at both pack with desperation.

"Why do we have to fight over everything?" Toboe whined. "Look at them!"

Weed agreed, nodding his head. "What if they're not dogs? We can still make peace with them!"

Kiba's pack and Weed's pack stared at one another. Jerome gazed intently at Kiba. Their eyes both shone with a determination – one with the will for to fight for his leader, the other with the same will to fight for paradise and his pack.

GB's and Hige's eyes were both begging for food they prayed would come.

Kyoushiro and Tsume were itching for a fight to come, ready to take with without any hesitation.

Weed and Toboe were pleading for their packs to stop arguing and get along.

Finally, after for what seemed like an eternity, nobody moved. Then, Kiba nodded. "I see."

Everyone turned to look at him.

Kiba finally smiled. "We're not so different after all. They're ready to fight for what they believe in, just like we are. Just like us, they take pride in what they are."

Kiba chuckled. "You know," he mused. "I never thought dogs could be so full of things we wolves share. Pride. Courage. Now I see I was wrong."

"So what does that mean?" Hige wondered. "Where do we go from here?"

"It's time for us to say good bye then," Weed smiled. He walked up to Kiba and bowed his head. "It was a pleasure to meet you and your pack, Kiba."

The white wolf nodded. "You too, pup."

Without another word, both packs went their separate ways.


End file.
